CInderella Ja Nai!
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Out of Chara, sangat  Incest, iya  intamite, sangaat tidak      Enjoy it     Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Vocaloid   Crypton Future Media


Plak!

Sebuah tanda merah terbentuk di pipi Len. Di hadapannya, Rin sedang menatapnya penuh amarah. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Len bodoh!", teriaknya, kemudia berlari meninggalkan Len dalam keremangan rumah mereka.

Len terdiam. Berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Rin memang adik kembarnya. Namun entah kenapa Len mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda. Dia tak lagi bisa menganggap Rin sebagai adiknya. Dia telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi Len tahu, perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Rin adalah adiknya, tak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta terhadap adiknya sendiri.

Dan saat keluarga kerajaan tetangga datang, merendahkan diri dan memohon, agar dapat mengadopsi Rin sebagai pengganti putri mereka yang meninggal belum lama ini, Len meminta Rin untuk pergi. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran itu.

"Pergilah,"

Rin tak percaya kakaknya mengatakan itu padanya. Dia tak mengira hanya dirinya yang merasakan kesepian saat seorang diri. Emosinya membawanya pada persetujuan akan ikut dengan keluarga kerajaan.

Len dan Rin berpisah tanpa kata-kata. Dan hari-hari setelah itu tak akan sama lagi seperti dahulu.

7 tahun telah berlalu. Len tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah berparas tampan dengan senyuman manis yang sama seperti dahulu. Senyuman yang serupa yang tersungging di bibir Rin. Hatinya selalu perih saat melihat cermin.

Sering kali Len merasakan rindu yang luar biasa. Ingin bertemu. Tetapi dia mengerti, dia bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan Rin yang sekarang. Mungkin dia akan didepak oleh prajurit, sebelum berhasil menapakkan kaki di taman kerajaan. Mungkin Rin telah lupa padanya, dan menganggapnya sebagai orang asing. Mungkin Rin ingat, tapi juga masih ingat dengan kemarahannya dulu, saat merasa diperintah untuk pergi. Sakit…

Pada suatu hari, tiba undangan pesta dansa dari kerajaan tetangga. Hari ulang tahun sang putri. Hari ulang tahun Rin yang ke 20, yang sama dengan hari ulang tahun Len. Tapi Len baru membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di alun alun kota itu, tepat 3 jam sebelum pesta dimulai.

Merasa putus asa, Len melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggiran danau. Air mata pertamanya jatuh ke air danau yang jernih itu. Tiba-tiba air danau itu bersinar terang. Sesosok anak perempuan mungil berambut hijau melayang di atasnya.

"Selamat malam tuan Len. Saya Miku, ratu peri danau ini. Air mata anda telah mengirimkan pesan dari hati anda, dan saya tahu saya harus berbuat apa. Tolong pejamkan mata anda." Bisiknya di dekat telinga Len.

Len yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi hanya bisa menuruti perkataan anak itu. Dan saat Len membuka mata, dia menyadari bahwa dia tengah duduk di atas seekor kuda putih yang gagah. Air danau mencerminkan dirinya keseluruhan. Pakaiannya telah berganti seperti pakaian seorang yang terpandang. Rambutnya yang kuning terang berubah menjadi hitam, dan sebuah topeng mungil mengaburkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Piercing cross di kedua telinganya siap menemaninya.

"Tuan, apabila anda tidak berada di sekitar danau ini, sihir itu hanya akan bertahan hingga tengah malam. Berhati-hatilah." Bisik gadis mungil itu lagi seraya menghilang dari padangan Len.

Dengan mengendarai kudanya, Len berhasil menuju istana tepat pada waktunya. Tapi keberaniannya surut saat melihat lantai dansa yang dipenuhi para bangsawan yang tengah berpesta. Len sedang mencari jalan menuju taman saat dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri terdiam di pinggir kolam.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Len mencoba menyapanya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil berbalik memunggungi kolam.

Len tersentak. Yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah gadis yang selama ini muncul di mimpinya, yang senyumnya selalu telihat ketika dia bercermin. Adik kembarnya, Rin.

"Hadiah yang paling kuinginkan tak bisa kudapatkan. Aku hanya mencari angin segar untuk membuatku melupakan itu," katanya sambil kembali memandangi kolam kembali.

Rin telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan. Wajah dan senyumannya masih sama menawan. Tapi kini dia tampak berkilau. Rambutnya yang dahulu tak pernah biarkan lebih panjang dari bahu, sekarang tumbuh panjang hingga ke pinggang.

Dengan cepat Len menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Maukah anda berdansa bersama saya, tuan putri?", Len membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka berdansa dalam diam. Hanya senyuman yang sesekali saling mereka lontarkan.

Hingga bell malam berdentang 12 kali.

Len menatap Rin dalam dalam.

"Haruskah kau pergi?", Rin bertanya. "Seperti cinderella yang lari meninggalkan sang pangeran,"

Len hanya terdiam. Hatinya bimbang.

"Haruskah kita berpisah lagi,,,, Len?" Air mata Rin mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Len terkesiap. "Kau tahu, ini aku?"

Sihirnya mulai luntur. Warna rambut Len kembali berubah menjadi kuning terang.

"Aku terlalu sering melihat cermin, hingga aku bisa menghapalkan mata dan senyuman itu, Len bodoh." Canda Rin. Tak kuat lagi menahan rasa rindunya, Rin memeluk sosok berambut kuning terang di depannya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku pergi? Kenapa kau tak mengejarku? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menjemputku?" Tangis Rin meledak di dalam pelukan Len.

"Kau tak akan tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika aku harus mengambil itu. Kau tak akan tahu betapa tiap hari aku selalu merindukanmu. Kita dahulu masih terlalu kecil untuk memutuskan semuanya. Tapi maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak berhasil menjadi kakakmu. Maafkan aku,,, yang telah mencintai adikku sendiri. Melebihi cinta dari seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Maaf,,," Suara Rin parau, menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Dan kau tak pernah tau perasaanku?" Rin menatap wajah Len. Mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Membersihkan air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap untuk tahu? Bolehkah aku berharap?" Perasaan dingin menyelimuti Len.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Rin menggenggam tangan Len, dan berlari berdua ke dalam istana tempat sang raja dan sang ratu berada.

_To be continued, maybe_

_/fainted_

Mohon komeng/kritik/saran/voucher makan ^^

/bricked

Disclaimer:: Vocaloid Crypton Future Media


End file.
